The Fair
by SpicyHollyElf
Summary: This is a short story. It's only this chapter and it's about Endri and Clair. Please rr.


A/N: I don't own BJ or any other characters related to the series. There I said it! Are ya happy? I would like to say 'thank you' to Spencers13 for graciously allowing me to use her character. Sorry it took so long for me to get this story up! Now on with the short story thing! F.Y.I. these ' ' are when someone is thinking. These " " are when someone is talking.  
  
Clair poured her glass of soda happily humming to herself. She spun around to see a large figure towering over her. Screaming from fear of it being a robber or a worse she let her fresh glass of coke slip from her hands and fall to the floor. Getting a grip on herself she allowed her eyes to focus better. Looking more clearly at the figure she saw it to be Endri. The latter let a light chuckle escape from his lips as he commented,  
"Guess it's a good thing the cup was plastic."  
Clair, getting annoyed because she had just cleaned the kitchen floor, pointed her small, slender finger at him and said,  
"You," letting her index finger fall from him to the mess she continued, "clean that up." Her eyes were slanted and she was doing her best to look mad although it was very hard. Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked and let out a mocking 'yes mam' as he grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning up. While he was doing that she poured a fresh glass of coke and curled up in a corner of the couch. Endri followed suit about two minutes afterwards, except he was more sprawled out on his end of the sofa than she was. Glowering at him over the rim of her glass she said,  
"You really need to announce you presence when you enter. In your whole 693 years of existence you didn't learn any manners?"  
He gave a huge grin and answered,  
"Yes but then I started taking lessons from my father."  
"I have no comment." She answered as she tried her best to hold back  
the rude thoughts that were spinning through her head. Picking up a discarded newspaper from the top of the coffee table he looked through it trying to catch up on recent events occurring throughout the human world. After about ten minutes Clair gasped and snatched the newspaper from his hands.  
"Hey Miss. Manners I was reading that."  
She folded the newspaper and shoved an ad for a fair in his face.  
"Look." She demanded pointing at the ad.  
"You're not serious are you?" her anticipating look answered that  
question with a yes.  
"Oh please Endri. Please. I've always wanted to go to one but my parents wouldn't let me. They thought that fairs were dirty, unsafe, and a bunch of drunks ran them."  
"You do know that these things are a scam?"  
"I don't care. I got tipped big today at work and I really, really, really want to go. Please!" She gave her best puppy eyes she could.  
'Not the puppy eyes. Anything but the puppy eyes.' He looked  
back at her. 'I hate the puppy eyes.' Was his final thought as he let out an annoyed sigh and relented.  
"Yay!" She squealed as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.  
No sooner had he said 'yes' then they were in the car driving ninety to nothing towards the fair.  
Once there, they were rushed through an entrance where they had to pay five bucks a piece to get in. Then they were directed to the ticket booth. After purchasing the tickets Endri looked down at the energetic female and asked,  
"Ok. We both have thirty-six tickets and each ride costs one. What do  
you want to do first?"  
She just looked around in wide-eyed wonder at everything that was around her. It was what she imagined it to be and more. The day was just turning to night and the fair was lit up with an innumerable amount of little lights. They were surrounded by ecstatic teens running around thrilled to be unsupervised, little children dragging weary parents from one ride to another, and of course mingled in with all these were the couples who seemed to walk around hand in hand in their own little world. Clair let out a small squeal of pleasure as she looked up at Endri with her eyes aglow.  
"Would you please stop squealing? It really isn't you." Was his only answer to her enthusiasm.  
"Sorry I'm just so excited! Ok. What do I want to do first?" she wondered aloud as she looked at all the rides. There was the fairs wheel, but she wanted to save that for last, continuing her search her eyes fell upon a huge gated off area and inside that area was bumper cars! " * * * * Let's go to the bumper cars!"  
"Umm."  
"Oh come on!" she gave the puppy eyes again.  
"Fine."* * * * * * * *  
  
A cynical laugh tumbled from Clair's lips as she madly chased Endri in her hot pink bumper car. Endri, who was in a black one, was having trouble getting the stupid thing to move. When he finally did get it to go forward he couldn't get it to stop and ended up running into a wall. Not being able to get it to reverse he was forced to sit helplessly while Clair rammed his car several times for three, solid minutes. A bell sounded she let out a disappointed 'aww' and they got out.  
As soon as they stepped out of the exit gate she spotted a ride called Star Ship 2000. This ride was shaped like a normal round flying saucer is depicted to look, painted black with the words Star Ship 2000 in neon yellow at the top.  
"I want to go on that!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him  
over to the it. They walked up to the ticket box and stepped into the ship. The inside had a d.j. in the center with a control panel next to a cd player. Encircling the d.j. was a metal bar. Next to that was a walk way and then along the slanted, circular wall were mats.  
"There are no straps." Endri commented  
"You're right. Wonder how you stay on." Clair said  
Looking around, the two did what the other people were doing. Finding  
two mats next to each other they rested their backs against the mats and waited for the ride to start. The last person shuffled on and found a spot then it started. Music was blaring from the center of the room and they could feel the gravity pushing them against the mat. Clair realized that the ride was spinning so fast that the gravity forced them to the mat but when on the ride you didn't even realize you were moving at all. The gravity was so strong that she had trouble raising her arms from the elbow up. Endri on the other hand had managed to get in a gravity defying sitting position halfway up the mat.  
"Just wait till we stop and you fall down on your ahh!" Clair exclaimed as all of a sudden her feet started to leave the ground and she realized she was now at eye level with Endri. "Wha-a?" looking across the room she saw another mat slide up and a couple sliding down.  
"They're supposed to do that. Don't worry." He assured her as she started to laugh hysterically. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The ride slowed down and all the passengers staggered out. All of them looked drunk. Most of them were just extremely dizzy and a few of them were sick.  
As soon as her vision cleared, Clair began looking around for another ride. The Viking caught her attention. It was shaped like a huge Viking ship and it rocked back and forth going really high up in the air. Once again she grabbed Endri by the wrist and pulled him over to it. They got a seat in the center of the ship. The seating on the ride was made up of long benches with high backs and to secure them so they wouldn't fall out was a long mettle bar that was the length of the bench. When told to Endri, Clair, and the two other people next to them reached up and pulled the bar down.  
"Umm.Endri."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't feel secure. There's like a foot of space between me and the bar."  
"Don't worry. You won't fall out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." He said and as if sensing her uncertainty he added one of his dashing smiles. This cleared all doubt in her mind and the ride started. It was ok at first but then it started to go higher and higher. A fear griped Clair's heart like never before. She started to scream at the top of her lungs and she had a white knuckle grip on the bar. The next thing she knew there was a cold hand covering her mouth. Moving her wide, terrified eyes to the right she saw Endri looking at her with a slightly confused expression.  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
She vigorously shook her head from one side to the other in a response as a no.  
"Ok. If I move my hand are you going to scream?"  
This time she shook her head up and down in response as a yes. The teenagers sitting across from them looked at Endri and asked,  
"Is she scared?"  
He just scowled and they avoided asking anymore questions for the  
  
rest of the ride. She raised a shaky a hand, leaving the other one to continue white knuckling the bar, and pulled Endri's hand from her mouth. Then she immediately placed the hand back down to firmly grip the bar. Taking deep breaths she said,  
"Ok. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."  
Endri just continued to look at her, waiting for her next move. A loud creak sounded from the top of the machine as it persisted in its back and forth motion. At that sound Clair's words changed to,  
"I'm not ok, I'm not ok, I'm not ok." Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and did the best she could to stay calm.  
Finally the rocking slowed to a stop and Endri lead her trembling  
body off the ride and out of the exit gate.  
"I just found out something I didn't know about myself." She said  
once they had their feet planted firmly on the ground.  
"And what would that be?"  
"That I'm afraid of heights."  
Chuckling he lead her to a table and ordered them both a hot dog and a soda. When he got back to the table she was gone. A wave of panic rushed over him but years of training overturned the panic and he looked at his surroundings. Sure enough, about fifteen feet away, Clair was curiously looking at one of the many game booths that were set up. This particular one had a fence that was about three feet high, eight feet wide, and eight feet long. Inside the fence were small mastiff puppies. In the center of this pin was a baby swimming pool that had little cups floating around in it. The object of the game was to toss five plastic, golf sized balls in a row into these floating cups.  
"Would you like to try your luck missy?" an old man inside of the pin  
asked her.  
"How much does it cost?"  
"Only five tickets." At that moment Endri walked up.  
"Sure I'll."  
"Are you crazy? Do you know what the odds of you actually getting one  
ball in much less five are?"  
"Oh, I know I won't win but I still want to try." Endri didn't say anything as she broke off the five tickets from her roll and the man handed her five little balls. Taking aim, Clair let the ball fly out of her hand and watched as it landed into one of the little cups. She followed the same process the second time and watched it fall into another little cup. She did this with the third and the forth balls as well. Finally she was on the fifth and everyone including Endri, even though he didn't show it, was on the edge as she let the fifth ball fly into the air. Except this time the ball landed in the cup and bounced out, went sailing in the air, bounced off the side of the baby pool, and landed in another cup.  
"Well land sakes," said the old man operating the booth, "I don't believe I've ever seen anyone do that before."  
"Does that mean I get a puppy?" asked Clair innocently.  
"It sure does. Which one do ya want?" asked the old man.  
She pointed to the smallest one in the pin. The one the other puppies seemed to reject.  
"Are you sure you want that one? We have."  
She cut him off with a raise of her hand,  
"I'm sure. I know how that one feels. To be alone, rejected, and despised. I've been there before. No, I don't want any other puppy but her."  
"What ever suits your fancy." Said the old man with a shrug, "I'll  
hold her here until closing time. If you don't come back by then I'm afraid I won't be able to give her to you."  
"Ok." She answered with a reassured nod of her head. The two turned and went back to their table and found the food still sitting where Endri had left it. Surprisingly no one had stolen it.  
Clair hastily ate her meal and looked at Endri with expectant eyes as he ate the last few bites of his hot dog and finished off his soda.  
"I've decided that you get to pick the next ride." She announced as they threw away their empty styrofoam cups and plates.  
"Really..." He said as an evil grin tugged at the corners of his lips.  
"Y.yeah." Clair stammered. Not quite sure now that her decision had been that great.  
This time Endri grabbed Clair by the wrist and dragged her over to a ride at the other side of the fair grounds. When she saw the ride he wanted to go on she dug her feet into the ground and refused to take another step further. In front of her was a huge ring. The highest point on this circle towered fifty feet above her head. The ride was The Ring of Fire. It was a rollercoaster and it went back and forth on the circular of track until it eventually went to the top and the poor passengers inside were forces to hang upside down for a good five seconds before rushing back down to the base of the ring. It did this several times during the ride and the whole thing lasted about five minutes.  
"Oh no, I'm not going on that thing. Are you a freaking nut case?"  
"You said that I would get to pick the next ride."  
"Yeah but I didn't think that you would pick this one."  
"You have to get over you fear of heights some way. I thought that this would be the best way to do that."  
"I'm sure there are better ways."  
"No, there aren't. You're going to have to face you're fears."  
"And what if I refuse?"  
"Then I'll force you."  
"How could you possibly do that?" She asked with a haughty air.  
"Like this." He said and he turned around broke off another two tickets from his role, turned back to Clair, walked over to her, picked her up, nodded to the ticket man who didn't say anything , surprisingly, and put her in one of the seats. "Like that."  
"I can just get." But before she could say anything else Endri had her strapped in and was sitting down buckling up his restraining device. As soon as he was done the ride started. Back and forth and around they went. The entire time Endri laughed while Clair sat there, with her eyes, closed taking deep breaths. Finally the ride stopped but it wasn't a good stop. It was only a momentary stop. They were up side down!  
"Open your eyes."  
Clair shook her head from side to side, "I don't want to."  
"Come on. It won't hurt you."  
Peering open one eye the second one slowly followed. What she saw made her heart race. There, fifty feet below her, rested a brightly lit fair and hundreds of tiny dots running around. Everything was up side down. Then the rollercoaster began to move and suddenly they were rushing forward. Clair closed her eyes shut again and let out a scream. Endri was sitting across from her so he couldn't reach her to stop her this time. After about two more trips upside down the ride stopped, much to Clair's relief. She slowly staggered out of the exit gate. Everything was spinning and her stomach was in a knot. She suddenly felt a warm liquid rushing up her throat. Reaching over she grabbed Endri by the shirt and let the liquid spew out of her mouth.  
When she was done she looked up. She couldn't believe it. He hadn't  
even flinched.  
"That's what you get for making me go on that ride." She said with a  
smile of vengeance on her face.  
He returned her smile with an equally malicious one and replied, "But it was worth it."  
  
A/N: Well that's it. Sorry it didn't focus on Beetlejuice but I got the idea from a story that Spencers 13 is writing and I highly recommend you read it. It's Beetlejuice Afterlife: Dark Shadows. Please review and I thank you for taking the time to read it! 


End file.
